Fire & Ice
by zootswoman
Summary: A tribe story set in the city... a rivalry between two groups...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Jordanna stopped on a hill overlooking the city. As she glanced at the tall grey buildings and the roads, the greys, the blacks, the splashes of colour she found herself awestruck by its beauty - immediately she was ashamed. She was a country girl. Her parents had hated the city, hated the artificial look of it and the lack of nature. This was the first time Jordanna had ever seen the city this close.  
Her parents. As her mind wandered to thoughts of her mum and dad she felt a tear form in the corner of her eye, and she let it release itself and run slowly down her face smudging the simple leaf design painted on her cheek - the symbol of the countryside. Her parents had been among the last to succumb to the mysterious virus, which had spread through the planet like a plague of insects. She had watched her friends grieving over the death of their parents, watched her relatives lives slip away. She had always hoped that somehow her parents would be OK, that somehow they would live, but one day they were gone, just like all the others.  
She let her thoughts drift back to the sight in front of her. Another thing struck her about the city - she realised how quiet it was. She'd always expected the city to be bustling and heaving with cars, shoppers, and people going about their business. Of course, she thought, things had changed.  
Jordanna sat down on the hill and closed her eyes. She had never been in complete silence. Even on her family's farm there had always been noise, the animals, farm workers, tractors. But in this new world there was nothing except the sounds of nature. She put her head back, and keeping her eyes closed, let the soft breeze pass over her face and through her hair…  
  
"I'm sorry Jordie, I've got to go. I can't stand it here any more, the death, the pain, the grief. I'm leaving. I'm going to go to the city, maybe it'll be better over there." Jordie gazed at her big sister, the sparkle in her blue eyes had gone, as if a cloud had appeared and hidden it from sight.  
"You can't… You can't go Kerry."  
"I'm sorry Jordie. I wish I could stay. Maybe one day when things are better we will meet again." Kerry wiped a tear from her cheek and swept her long blonde hair from her face. She pulled Jordanna into a hug and held her for a few minutes before letting go and walking away, not looking back.  
  
Jordanna opened her eyes and realised she was crying again. She could remember the day her sister had left so clearly. It had been only a few days before her parents had died that she had decided she was going to the city. Jordanna had tried to stop her, her parents had tried to stop her but no one could persuade her to stay. Jordanna had been angry; she was close to her sister and felt that by leaving, Kerry was saying she didn't love her any more. Deep in her heart she knew that Kerry had loved her just as much as she always had but it was hard to make her mind believe it. That was why she was here, why she had walked for miles away from the farm. Kerry had said that one day they would meet again, and Jordanna was determined she was going to find her.  
She closed her eyes again and pictured her sister in her mind, her sparkling brown eyes and long beautiful blonde hair, which Jordanna, with her brown curly hair had always been jealous of...  



	2. Chapter 1

She didn't know how long she slept. She couldn't even remember falling asleep but she knew immediately what had woken her. She sat up, yawned and looked towards the city. A police car was driving top speed down one of the streets, its sirens blaring. Jordanna had been wrong about the peaceful nature of the city. As she watched, another gang appeared. The police car screeched to a halt and what looked like the two leaders of the group jumped out from a hole in the roof of the car and faced the other gang - Jordanna couldn't see the expressions on either of their faces, she was too far away, but from how they were standing, she guessed they were rival gangs.  
"Saturday morning brawl," a voice suddenly spoke up, shocking Jordanna. She turned round to find where the voice was coming from. As she stood up she came face to face with a pair of eyes so blue they could have been cut from topaz. She looked away, aware that she was staring. When she looked back she found herself drawn to something else. Hair so blonde it could have been white, waving in the breeze. She had to turn again to avoid staring again. She blushed.  
"Hey, don't be shy," he said gently. "Why don't you tell me your name?"  
Jordanna looked back at him. What surprised her most was that although he had this amazing blonde hair, his skin was tanned, making his hair glow like a neon light. She glanced at his cheek. His makeup was a white flame burning from his mouth all the way to his forehead. She felt herself going red again.  
"I'm Jordanna," she said shakily.  
"Gabe." He held out his hand. She hesitated before taking it and shaking it nervously.  
"So… who are those people," she asked, looking back down at the city.  
"The gang in the police car are known as the Locos, lead by a guy called Zoot. They spend most of the day riding around in that thing scaring the orphans half to death. Their aim is to get everyone in the city believing in Power and Chaos."  
"Power and what?"  
"Power and Chaos - If I were you, I'd keep well away from them. I've watched them tying people to posts and circling them like a herd of wolves circling their prey."  
Jordanna shivered, not from cold, but from fright. "And… the others?" she asked, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to know."  
"Demon Dogs," he answered. "Aiming to take over the city, which is why, as you can see, they're rivals. I wouldn't like to get near them during one of their fights. The Locos seem to be winning at the moment, Zoot and Ebony his co leader are very impressive street fighters."  
"So if they get control of the city, what will happen?"  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be around to find out."  
"You're leaving the city?" she asked, realising she was dreading him saying yes.  
"No not yet. I've got my own little tribe here; I'm not leaving them just yet. Hey, would you like to meet them?" he asked suddenly.  
"Yeah course I would. They're not…"  
"Like the Locos or the Demon Dogs? Don't worry, we're a peaceful tribe."  
"Do you have a name?"  
"No, not yet. A couple of us have suggested names but we haven't decided on one yet."  
"What are the suggestions?"  
"Jan, one of the gang suggested "The Snowcats". I thought "The Icebergs" was a good idea."  
"They're all icy snowy names."  
"Yeah."  
"Why?" she asked, intrigued.  
"You'll see when you get there," he replied mysteriously.  
Gabe took Jordanna's hand and begun to lead her down the hill. She completely forgot about her quest to find her sister as he let go of her hand and put his arm round her shoulder…  



End file.
